Clock Tower: Symphony in Blood
by Reiji Kido99
Summary: Ten years after destroying Scissorman, Jennifer has found a new life and new friends in the United States, as well as a new love: music. However, Jennifer's increasingly busy life comes crashing to a stop with a cellphone call from an old friend. Soon she


**Clock Tower: Symphony in Blood**

**Chapter 1: A New Woman**

Ten years ago, Jennifer Simpson would have given anything to be normal. Have friends, a job, sleep through the night. The man with the scissors haunted her with breath she took. He attacked her, killed innocent people, and ruined her life.

And yet, that was ten years ago. The Jennifer Simpson of today is a whole different woman. It took some time, but eventually Jennifer got her life back on track. She finished high school with honors, attended a university and, deciding to take a real chance, moved to the United States alone in hopes of becoming successful. And successful is exactly what Jennifer has become.

"Listen Maeve, I know you're upset," said Jennifer smoothly as she held her cellphone between her head and left shoulder, her right hand calmly steering her car through L.A. morning traffic. "I know you're expecting a hit, and a hit is exactly what you're gonna get out of Janessa...alright, we'll talk about this later." She hung up the phone and placed it on top of her purse.

"She's angry, I take it?" asked Janessa Black, Jennifer's best friend and recent musical discovery.

"Just a little bit. She'll calm down," said Jennifer. It was difficult being the main A&R representative for Darklight Records. Maeve Anderson, Jennifer's boss, was high strung and very impatient. Jennifer had experienced much worse.

"Well I don't know what she expected," Janessa replied. "I mean come on - Shasta Cranston? Just another Brittney wannabe. Did she really expect a hit out of that?" Jennifer could tell Janessa was in a bad mood as well. She couldn't really blame her, though; Janessa's album had been delayed in favor of promoting Shasta three times now.

Jennifer didn't really know why Maeve had chosen to promote Shasta over Janessa. Shasta was young and pretty, sure, but even Jennifer could tell that Janessa was simply gorgeous. Her last name fit her perfectly; her skin was the color of dark chocolate. Her raven-colored hair and bright green eyes only added to her beauty, but the aspect of Janessa that really got Jennifer's attention was the way she carried herself. The way she held herself with such grace, pride, and dignity. She was sexy without seeming slutty or full of herself, and Jennifer respected that.

"I wouldn't let it bother you too much," Jennifer said. "Maeve wouldn't know talent if it bit her on the ass." Jennifer was young, but she knew what she was talking about. "You just worry about the music."

Everything with Jennifer was about the music. She had a great ear for talent, which was the main reason why Janessa had caught her attention in the first place. Janessa had been singing karaoke in a club that Jennifer had gone to with a colleague once. Janessa was singing "Linger" by the Cranberries, and her performance instantly drew Jennifer in. Jennifer liked to describe Janessa as a mixture of India Arie and Fiona Apple. It had taken some time for Jennifer to convince Maeve that Janessa was right for a contract, but eventually she gave in. Jennifer attributed Maeve's lack of interested to the fact that Janessa was a true artist. She wrote her own songs, whereas Shasta Cranston just jumped through the hoops, making it easier for her to control.

Today they were heading to Darklight Studios in downtown L.A. It was kind've a horrible place for a recording studio, but Jennifer didn't mind. She loved her job.

Jennifer had been friends with Janessa for about a year now. Several release dates had been set for Janessa's album, but she was always put on the backburner. Maeve never really gave any specific reasons, but they both knew that it involved Shasta. This time, however, Maeve had assured her that the album would get a release date, just as long as she approved of the album's tracklist. Today Jennifer and Janessa had the daunting task of going over the thirty or so songs that Janessa had written within the past year. They wanted to submit only the best songs to Maeve.

Jennifer parked her Jaguar XKR in the parking lot outside of Darklight Studios. "Damn girl. I'll never get over how nice that thing is," said Janessa. Jennifer wasn't a huge fan of personal possessions, but she liked her car and knew it was nice. It had been given to her as a present upon arrival in the United States three years earlier, back when she was still somewhat of a celebrity. Now she was just normal, yet increasingly busy, Jennifer Simpson.

Jennifer set her car alarm and followed Janessa through the double doors and into the main building. The receptionist, an overly enthusiastic male, met the girls' arrival with minor annoyance. "Um excuse me! Do you girls have time booked or are you just here for a tour?"

Jennifer couldn't help but laugh at the man's behavior. "We have time booked. It's under 'Simpson,'" Jennifer replied. "Jesus, we've been here like eight times within the last two months." Jennifer and Janessa looked at each other, laughed, and kept walking. "Chris knows we're coming!" Jennifer shouted before they left the main hall.

The girls travelled down the hall and into Recording Studio A. Chris Williams, a good friend of Jennifer and Janessa's current producer, greeted them both with a smile. "You girls are here early," Chris said.

"That's because Jen's a pro at tackling the morning traffic," Janessa joked. She pulled a bottle of water from her backpack and set it next to the door.

"Oh whatever," Jennifer laughed. "Anyway, how is Chris today?"

"I'm great. Tired. I just got off the phone with your boss."

"Maeve?" Jennifer asked, surprised. "What'd she want?"

"I think she's panicking about the album," Chris laughed. "She said to make sure you girls don't mess it up by picking songs that aren't radio friendly."

"Just ignore her," said Jennifer, taking a seat next to Chris. "So, where'd you two leave off last time?" Jennifer hadn't been present the last time Janessa recorded.

"We got backing tracks and instrumentals done for 'No More.' I think we just need to do a quick run through it and then we'll be good." Janessa promptly entered the recording booth as Chris got everything set up. "Are you ready?" Chris asked. Janessa nodded her head and gave a thumbs up as she placed the headphones around her ears.

---

JANESSA BLACK - NO MORE Lyrics

Like a torn rose petal in your flower bed  
I'm the only rose that's almost dead  
The sadness that you bring, it takes my life  
Absorbed into oblivion, now I'm left paralyzed

Back and forth we always go  
The way it ends I'll never know  
I believed everything you told me  
You never apologized  
Watched and blinked, there's always lies  
And I bought everything you sold me

No more love you, you don't love me  
No more wanting you, when you don't want me  
No more chasing you, you run away  
You make it easy to go, and too hard to stay

No more calling you  
'Cause you don't answer  
And I know why, it took a little time to learn  
Your heart's not in the wrong place  
'Cause you don't have a heart at all  
And when I talk to you, it's like talkin' to a wall

Back and forth we always go  
The way it ends I'll never know  
I believed everything you told me  
You never apologized  
Watched and blinked, there's always lies  
And I bought everything you sold me

No more love you, you don't love me  
No more wanting you, when you don't want me  
No more chasing you, you run away  
You make it easy to go, and too hard to stay  
No more love you, you don't love me  
No more wanting you, when you don't want me  
No more chasing you, you run away  
You make it easy to go, and too hard to stay  
No more, no more

---

Janessa finished the song. Chris was always speechless no matter how many times he heard Janessa sing. Jennifer beamed. Chris turned on the speaker. "That's a wrap for this song, Janessa." Janessa smiled and came out of the booth.

"Did I do okay? Do we need to re-record anything?" Janessa asked. She was very familiar with the recording process.

"Nope, nothing," Chris said. "Take five and then we'll talk about what other songs you'd like to record for Maeve."

Janessa took a drink from her water bottle as Jennifer's cellphone began to ring. "Hello, Jennifer Simpson speaking," Jennifer answered. There was a pause. Then a gasp. "...Nolan?" Jennifer asked.

Janessa choked on her water.

**End of Chapter 1**

-----------------------------------------

This chapter used music from talented singer/songwriter ANGELA PEEL. The song "No More" is available free via her website, I encourage everyone who read this chapter to listen to the song and hear how amazing it is. It would also help to hear what kind of songs Janessa sings. Anywho, thank you for reading chapter one!


End file.
